1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to wireless vending solutions. More specifically, the invention relates to wireless communications systems and methods for vending system inventory, control, and maintenance.
2. Background Art
Many electronic vending machines contain a variety of electronic control units with, for example, automated data collection, sensor, and security systems. Conventionally, some of these vending machines are attached to fixed-line and cellular phone communications networks. The vending machines use the embedded fixed line/cellular phones to periodically call a central reporting center to report inventory and machine status.
A major disadvantage to this type of conventional system is the monthly cost associated with the both the fixed-line and/or cellular telephone connections. Further the technology and circuits utilized in both wired and wireless telephone communication systems add to the expense of each vending machine. As used herein, a “vending machine” is any device that functions to dispense an item to a person. An “item” may be anything dispensed from a vending machine such as candy, soda, newspapers, phone cards, money (ATM), tokens, and other goods.
The present invention discloses alternative systems and methods that can be used to provide automated reporting for vending machines.